Fullmetal Noah
by Elvira Rayne
Summary: After Alphonse's death, Edward unleashes his true power within himself and becomes a Noah. Unexpectedly, Earl and the Noah appear to Edward, granting his wish for a family. They even give him his own name, Edowado. But, the Earl has a plan in mind and plans to use the new family member of the Noah Family: Edward. Edward is abandoned and stumbles upon a goodfornothing General Cross
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know I should be updating different stories but I couldn't resist this one TT^TT I'll work on the next story that is Favorited/Followed/Reviewed! Promise! Heehee. So this is my D. Gray-man/Fullmetal Alchemist Crossover. Slightly AU, since Alphonse gets his body back...well...sorta. In DGM, this is around the time that Cross is looking for the Ark and Allen is...maybe inside it? No, almost inside the Ark ^-^ Just read and it'll make sense :3 Haven't decided whether this will be yaoi yet :)**

* * *

It was too beautiful outside for a death day. The snow was spread over the ground like a fluffy blanket. Alphonse's hand had finally gone cold, releasing Edward's inner power. After all they had been through, even after they got Alphonse's body back...he was still gone. And it was all Edward's fault, was it not? Was he not the one who suggested to bring their mother back? Edward's head snapped back and he screamed in pure agony. _Why?! _He felt surges of power surround him and envelope his body. _Why...after all this...why?! _He didn't know how long he had been screaming but he soon stopped and wept for his little brother's loss.

"You poor thing..." a chilling voice, that reminded Edward of Truth, said from behind him. Edward opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. They were small and a dark purplish black color. Edward's eyes widened and he looked across from him where Alphonse's cold body lay. It was larger than it usually was...wasn't it? Edward looked to his right in a mirror and his eyes widened. He was young...younger than his age. He looked like he did when he was a child, except the black skin and the long golden hair. Well, he expected that to go away...

"What...?"

"You are a part of our family." a cheery voice occurred beside him. Edward slowly looked to his side and saw a girl with spiked violet hair and amber eyes.

"No...I...Al...he's..." Edward was speechless. What was going on? He knew Alphonse was dead...but who were these people claiming to be his family?

"We will welcome you home with open arms, if they see what you are, they will certainly think of you as a monster." the fat man in glasses grinned much more, making Edward a bit afraid. "This is your real home, where we think of you as who you are. Wouldn't you like to go home and start life anew with your new members?" Edward's eyes widened. _Another...family? _"Your age is young because you have evolved, don't worry though, you'll be back in your old form in no time." Edward stood up and walked over to Road, his new sister. He didn't know how he knew her name...maybe the Earl was speaking the truth.

"Family...?" Road smiled.

"He's so adorable." she hugged him.

"Welcome home, Edowado." his new name? It sounded similar to his, so he would be able to deal with it...right? He looked back at Alphonse's body. "Don't worry, we'll take care of it." another voice said that Edward would know was Tyki. Edward nodded and held onto Road's hand. He walked over to the mirror and she followed. Edward felt...different. Like his whole personality was swapped. He didn't feel so energetic...instead, he felt calm and collected. He looked a little different too. His hair stayed gold and long but he was much younger like the age of nine or ten? The time his mother died...Road had given him a small white kimono lined with gold since his clothes were much more bigger than him. She slipped them over easily.

"Home..." he spoke. His skin was still black, but he could control that. He had diamond-like stars across his forehead like the others. His memories were starting to fade a little and sooner than he knew it, everything was vague. He still had the memories of his past life, but they were in the way back of his mind. Now, his new family was anew.

"Welcome to the family of Noah." they all welcomed him.

Edowado, or Edward, was walking alongside Earl and Road on a path. Road objected to it, but Earl said that Edward should be allowed to see the world. Road was too busy wondering what new powers Edward withheld and didn't notice him wandering off. He wandered off into a small wood when he saw a small green glow. Earl noticed his absence and Road followed Earl to where Edward was located. They saw him crouched across a small green gem, known as Innocence.

"Great job, Edo!~" Road congratulated.

"Let's see if it's the heart." Earl walked over and picked it up. He started curling it into his fist when Edward laid his hands on Earl's fists.

"Wait..."

"Huh?" Edward opened Earl's hand and the Innocence was absorbed into him. "What the...?"

"It's not it. It's not a heart...can I keep it?" Road blinked.

"What would you want Innocence for?"

"It...makes me feel...restored." Edward was going to say happy, but Road didn't seem like she liked the item.

"Go ahead, m'boy. If it's not the heart, we'll let you have any Innocence, it may increase your power." Earl smiled evilly. "Lero, I'm sure Edowado's exhausted. Give him a lift." the pumpkin headed pink umbrella swooped under Edward's feet and lifted him off the ground. Road opened a fancy door and Edward and Earl walked inside. Road looked both ways before disappearing into the gate too.

Many of Edward's new family was gathered around at a table, eating. He didn't know whether to eat or not. Was it rude to eat since he just joined? Does food even taste good anymore? Is it poison to him?

"Let's all toast to Edowado's joining the family!" Earl held up his glass and all of the others did the same. Edward blinked and looked around to them all. Maybe...maybe he wasn't alone after all...Edward took his time to study his surroundings and his new family members. He didn't like it inside, it was so dark. "Road! I bestow you the responsibility of teaching him." Road cheered.

"Yes!" the twins were a little depressed.

"Awe. No fun." they both said in unison and hung their heads. Road grabbed Edward's small hand and dragged him off to some room to start their 'training.'

"Okay, first, we're going to work on your skin."

"My skin...that's right...yours is different..." Edward observed her skin. Earl's skin was a light gray...

"Right! You see, we're still humans...just like super humans." she giggled. _I can't keep staying around you_ _pseudo humans! It's bad for my health! _

"Super...pseudo?" Road blinked.

"What was that?"

"Oh...nothing...just a memory." Road shrugged and began his training for holding back his powers. It took weeks for him to keep it all in. The Earl told them that it was because of the Innocence Edward had absorbed.

* * *

All in all, Edward had become very attached to his new family. He usually wasn't a people-person, but that was in the past. His personality was completely flipped and he got along with anyone he met...even the humans...and the Akuma. Tyki reminded him of Jean from the Amestrian military because of the fact that he smoked. But he was different from Jean and hated jokes...unless it came to Poker. Edward wasn't very good at Poker either. However, Tyki spent some of his time teaching Edward, which was a shock to a lot of people. The twins always made Edward smile with their pranks. In the past, Edward used to pull pranks all the time, and it reminded him of himself. Sweet Tooth, or so Tyki calls him, was very...odd. Edward couldn't remember his name, Skinn? He liked sweets a lot and tended to hurt people if something wasn't sweet. Edward didn't take too kindly to him. It was more of a neutral feeling. Lulubell creeped him out a bit, and he really didn't know why but Road...Road was his favorite. She really felt like a sister to him.

"Now, Edo, today we're going to be learning about exorcists."

"Exor...cist?" where has Edward heard that from? Road scowled.

"Yes, they are very pesky brats." Edward waited for her to continue. "They are our enemy and Master Earl's as well. They're trying to stop him from achieving his goal by using the Innocence against us. We're weak against the Innocence."

"Innocence...you mean...the pretty gems?" Edward unabsorbed the gems in his hands and she nodded. He already had four gems.

"Yes, the gems. They try and kill us and our Akuma with the gems! That's why we need the heart."

"But...once you destroy the heart...all my gems will go away too..." Road frowned.

"I know, but we've got to risk it. Sorry, Edo." Edward nodded in understanding. Just what was the Earl's goal anyways. Road held a picture of an Akuma in his face. "You know what this is?"

"Akuma...ally."

"Yes, an ally. The exorcists destroy our precious allies!"

"Why?"

"Well, you see, they think that the Akuma are suffering."

"Are they?"

"Uh...well...I guess...maybe just a little. But we need them to achieve Earl's goal!"

"Oh...so we're using them?"

"Exactly!" Road giggled. "So, I guess I'm going to go visit someone now..." she smiled and flew on Lero to the dining table.

"Everyone. I have a preposition to make." Earl declared.

"What is it, Master Earl? Did you find out another way to destroy the exorcists!?" _If exorcists use Innocence to fight us...then __what happens to the Innocence when they die? _Edward's eyes widened in realization. _Their Innocence is dropped...does that mean all of my Innocence...belonged to someone else? Does that mean Master Earl killed people and then gave the Innocence to me!? Am I...a murderer?_

"No, Road, not that. It's a plan. We're going to use Edowado."


	2. Chapter 2

**Only two reviews so far 3: I hope they increase .**

"Use him?!" Everyone stopped eating and paid closer attention. Why would Earl want to use one of their family members? Edward was in a room, playing with a golem, or tease, as Tyki called them. He touched the golem and the butterfly turned bright lightning blue, which reminded him of Alchemy. It turned more circular and was as white as his kimono. It had changed from a butterfly into something different. It's wings were like those of a bird and it had a tail with three blades on the end of it. It's face was composed of a golden Flamel. To top it off, it had spikes on it's feet.

"That's an interesting creation you've got there." Earl interrupted his observation.

"I can change it back." Edward reassured.

"Oh no, it's wonderful. How about you keep it?"

"Really?" the Earl nodded.

"Of course my dear boy. Now, let's take a walk, shall we?" The Earl slipped some Innocence inside of his back for safekeeping. He walked out of the door, noticing the pitiful glances everyone was giving him. _Why are they all looking at me like that? _Edward wondered. The rain started to pour and Earl opened Lero. They stopped walking in the middle of the street. There was an evil glint in Earl's eyes. "I am greatly disappointed in you, Edowado."

"W-what?!" Edward looked up, feeling betrayed. Why did he feel so terrible?

"You haven't killed anyone." Edward gasped. Why would he want to kill anyone? "We need to rid our world of exorcists and you haven't helped out a single bit. You're lucky that Road had pitied you and helped you learn. Hopefully, it did some good and you know how to live on your own."

"Wh...what are you saying, Master Earl?!" The Earl looked down at him with amused amber eyes.

"I'm saying that you're on your own."

"What? Why? Master Earl! Don't leave me please! I'll do better, I promise!" Edward tried chasing after the ridiculously fat Noah, but he had already disappeared. "Why...why? You said you were my family...than why!?" Edward was so confused. He felt so weak...so frail and fragile...so...abandoned. "Alone...I have to keep living...for Alphonse's sake." Edward whispered to himself and found shelter in an alley. Before falling asleep on the cold cement, he watched people run to get out of the rain. They all had families to get to. He watched the world go by, and it all soon faded to black.

* * *

"What's this? A little girl in the alley?" Edward woke up, a bit angry at whoever the stranger was.

"I'm not a girl." Edward looked up at the man. He had long red hair and half of a white mask covering his face. He was wearing a black hat and a black uniform that was lined in gold, like Edward's kimono.

"Ah, a boy. Why do you look so cute like a girl then?" Edward pouted towards him and he laughed.

"I'm not little either." the man blinked and smiled. He held out his hand.

"What's your name?"

"It's Edo...Edward." The man smiled down.

"My name is Marian Cross." Edward heard his name before...but where? Edward was really focused on what he was going to do now. He had no family, no home, no friends, he didn't have anything left. Truthfully, deep within his heart's desire, Edward wanted to die.

"Oh...hello." Edward looked at his badge. It looked familiar too. He saw it from somewhere but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Edward put his hand on the badge. "What's this?"

"Oh that? This is my uniform for a General Exorcist." Edward's hand retreated away and he began to back away. Cross frowned and stepped forward.

"Exorcist...you're an exorcist?"

"Yes, are you an Akuma?"

"No...not an Akuma. But you...you're an exorcist." Edward stepped forward and stopped in front of the man. He looked up into Cross' red eye. "Kill me."

"What?" Cross narrowed his eye. Edward transformed his skin color. "A Noah...but why?"

"I..." Edward looked down and his golem rested on his shoulder. "I am a failure."

"A failure?"

"They all said I was family...just a few weeks later they've kicked me out. I'm a failure to anyone. Kill me."

"No, I won't." Edward looked up and glared at Cross.

"Why not?" Cross noticed the fire burning in his eyes.

"You may be a Noah, but you're different. Since you seem to think of yourself as a failure, how about you help me out? It's been awhile since I've had a nagging brat on my hands." Edward's eyes widened. Maybe, he wasn't a failure after all? Could Cross see that?

"I...okay." Edward smiled, his smile faded away. "Do you need these then?" Edward held out his hands and eight pieces of Innocence unabsorbed from them.

"What the...you shouldn't be able to keep them."

"Why not? They make me feel happy."

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?" Edward shook his head.

"No, but when I carry them, I feel at peace..." Edward held them out to Cross.

"Actually, Noah aren't supposed to be able to have this kind of power. Innocence is what destroys them...yet you...just hold onto them." Cross noted how torn up Edward's clothes were. He watched Edward's golem, it seemed like a regular old golem. It also seemed to like Edward a lot. "What's your golem's name?"

"Ah..." Edward thought for a moment. "Miyuki." Edward remembered the day Alphonse died. Such a beautiful scenery outside. It was so nice, even though it was cold, the snow was beautiful.

"Well, Edward, I'd say it's time to begin our trip, huh?" Edward looked up (his inner self screaming in anger) and smiled.

"Yeah." Edward followed Cross to his hotel they were staying at...or should he say, his fancy hotel. But, when Edward learned about Cross...well let's just say he'd be reminded of a certain General somewhere else.

Meanwhile at Amestrian headquarters...

"Achoo!" Jean looked over at the General, who was rubbing his nose.

"You getting sick, Chief?" Roy smirked.

"No, I think there's so many ladies talking about me, they just can't get enough of the Great General Mustang!"

The entire group sweat dropped.

* * *

General Cross was a handful. It was like taking care of a certain useless General. ("Achoo!" Roy grinned, the sweat drops increased.) He got drunk all the time and get this, he was a womanizer. He made Edward pay off so many debts, it was Hell. But, Edward was thankful. The General thought that it was weird how Edward could absorb Innocence. He couldn't train Edward for the Black Order, only to protect himself. If he were to somehow lose his powers, he'd be screwed. How old was he, five?

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, Master?"

"How old are you?" General Cross noted the boy's flinch.

"In human or Noah years?" Edward laughed nervously. Cross felt a strange occurrence around him, as if Edward was a completely different person.

"Noah years." Edward sighed in relief.

"I'm guessing around nine or ten."

"Why do you guess?"

"Because my age changed when I became a Noah...I think it reversed my age back when something traumatic happened." Cross saw Edward clench his right fist. Even as a Noah, Edward still had automail...but Cross didn't know that.

"Something traumatic?"

"Yes, my mother died from a sickness."

"I see." Edward put on his shoes. "Where are you going?"

"To go make more money." Edward smiled. Cross sweat dropped. How did the kid know that he still had money to pay off?

"Before you go, I have another question." Edward turned and looked at him. Cross stood up and walked over to him. "You said your age was reversed. How old are you really?" Edward flinched.

"...teen."

"What was that?" Cross cupped his ear and neared Edward.

"I said...fifteen." Edward gritted through his teeth. Personality swapped or not, Edward still hated being called short. Cross chuckled.

"Sensitive about your height, huh?" Cross smiled, remembering the old times. "Just like that brat Allen is now." Edward looked at Cross. He always spoke of him: Allen Walker. Even though Cross spoke badly about Allen, Edward could feel in his heart that Cross was proud of Allen. Something Edward's never had anyone feel about him. Not eve Teacher, she was probably disappointed in him. Not the General, not Granny, not Winry, not Hohenheim, not even Al. Al would probably be more disappointed in him than his mom. "What's the matter?" Edward blinked and wiped away his tears. He couldn't even feel them.

"Nothing, I hadn't realized I was crying." Cross took Edward's braid out.

"You should keep your hair down, you look much better that way." _You should keep your hair down, you look so cute, Edo!~ _Edward nodded and for the first time, Cross finally realized that the uneven clunks of the wood beneath them, were Edward's feet. "One more question." Edward stopped and blinked. "What's wrong with your feet?"

"M-my feet?" Cross nodded, noticing instantly that Edward was stuttering.

"Yes, they sound different."

"Well...uh..."

"We all have our differences, Edward. I won't-"

"Judge me?" Edward felt a dark gloom surround him. "Who wouldn't be able to if they learned what I had done. The greatest sin one could commit."

"Edward..."

"I tried to be something I'm not." Edward looked in his eye. "I stepped on holy ground and spoiled it with my own hands."

**Authoritorian Ruler: I can't believe I spelled your name out on the first try, lol. But thanks ^-^ **

**Kohaku The Otaku: Haha, like your name. And no, Alphonse's body was too weak to survive...now I wonder why that could be ;) -gives reviewer an evil look with a glint in her eye-**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean? All I asked was-"

"About my leg." Edward leaned down and pulled up some of his kimono to Cross. The metal shone brightly.

"I see. You've committed some type of taboo?" Edward awaited his beating that he had got from his old teacher. "I'll be waiting here until you come back to cook dinner." Edward was confused. He didn't understand it. He nodded and left out to work of some debt.

One thing Cross learned was that Edward tended to get lost in huge crowds. He wasn't really surprised, considering how short he was. Edward was in total anger because Cross had told Edward that he had to hold his hand and it attracted a lot of women. Cross noticed a sign on a woman's chest that was also on Edward's golem. He dragged Edward over to the woman, which was less dense in the crowd. Edward froze once their eyes connected.

"Oh shit." Cross heard Edward mutter.

"Edward?" Edward yanked his hand out of Cross' and booked it out of there. He heard his teacher's calls. "EDWARD ELRIC! GET YOUR ASS BACK EHRE!" Cross blinked as the woman sped past him at an incredible speed. Cross sighed and followed the woman. He watched as she caught up and tried to beat the shit out of him. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"Uh long story, care to chat?" Edward was responded with a punch in the face.

"Chat?! You want to chat?! Your mechanic tracked down my number and balled her eyes out. Alphonse is dead and his body is gone and you've disappeared and taken the image of a little kid and you don't bother to call me?!" Cross watched as the woman had talked while fighting. He wondered who she was. _His mother maybe?_

"T-Teacher, I can explain!" _Ah, his Master._

"You have no right to call me that, Edward! You are a fool, I've already told you that you are no longer my apprentice. I do not teach such scum." _Damn, she's harsh. _Edward caught Izumi's punch and she was appalled by his dark skin.

"If you just let me explain, Teacher." Izumi growled and kicked him into a tree.

"What did I just say?!" General Cross sighed.

"And I thought I was harsh on the kid." The General walked over to the tree where Edward laid. Izumi walked towards them and the General stopped her. She glared at him. "How do you think Edward feels about this situation?" Izumi linked and looked up at him.

"Who are you?"

"I, nice beautiful-" Cross was caught off guard by Edward's silent chuckling.

"Don't bother, Master, she's married." Cross cleared his throat.

"Right, uh, I guess you could say I'm Edward's master, or so he chooses to call me. I found him all alone in an alley after it rained the day before. Would you like to know what he said?" Izumi narrowed her eyes. "He said 'Kill me.'" Izumi looked at Edward, who still had his head hung and his skin dark.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Edowado, you should know better." Edward stiffened and looked up to see the twins pointing guns at each other. Edward used the tree to stand up straight.

"Edowado?" Izumi looked at the weird Noahs. _They have the same skin color._

"Don't give up on life, Little Brother."

"Little Brother?"

"Why do you care anyways?!" Edward yelled at them.

"I wonder why Master Earl did dump-it's the General!"

"We've got him!"

"Damn, they caught up to me!" Cross threw Edward over his shoulder and ran away with Izumi.

"Oh no! They've got him!"

"Cross has Edowado! Akuma!" The Akuma started to chase him down. Izumi looked back and gasped.

"What the hell are those things?!" Edward looked up and saw them heading for Izumi. _Level two..._The Akuma pulled out a sword and ran at her.

"TEACHER!"

Izumi's eyes widened, terrified. All she could see was blood splattered everywhere. Was she alive? Was she dead? She couldn't feel any pain...could it be that her body went numb? Did she lose too much blood? Just what was going on? She felt a weight shift on her lap. She looked down and her nightmares had come true. She once had a nightmare of Edward and Alphonse as kids, lying dead and covered in blood. But it was only Edward.

"Edward...Ed? Answer me!" She looked up and saw the Akuma was gone. General Cross ran over. Everything was so blurry for Edward. All he could feel was pain. Edward's golem landed on his bleeding stomach. It laid down on his body. It reminded Cross of Timcanpy. He missed Timcanpy a lot. Cross picked Edward up and led Izumi back to his fancy hotel. He managed to avoid big crowds and set Edward in the bathtub. Izumi watched and found Edward's skin color odd.

"Edward. If you can hear me, answer."

"Mm..." Edward moaned in pain. Izumi couldn't believe what was happening. Cross ran the bath water and rinsed the wound with water. He lifted Edward out of the bath and on the toilet seat. He put some medicine on the wound and bandaged it up. He looked up at Edward.

"How do you feel?" Edward yawned.

"Tired..." his eyelids drooped tempting him for sleep.

"Good, cause you're going to rest." Cross helped Edward up and guided him to the bed. Hopefully Edward's injury didn't affect the Innocence inside his body. Izumi followed, still upset with what happened. "Great, now I'll have to get him another outfit." Izumi was silent. Cross invited her to sit down. "Alright, we're gonna talk."

"Is that a request or an order?" Izumi asked him harshly, paying closely attention to his _uniform._

"I think you'd also like to know what's going on with Edward's body." Izumi narrowed her eyes.

"You know about it?"

"Indeed I do. I need to warn you to leave here. First of all, I'd like to know how you got in Japan without getting killed."

"What do you mean?"

"90% of Japan's population is Akuma. Meaning the other 10% are humans." Izumi's eyes widened.

"You mean those things?!"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous!"

"I have a mission I need to accomplish. Don't worry, it won't take long. I feel we're closer. We'll be out of Japan in no time as soon as I'm finished." Izumi sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"What's going on with Edward's body?"

"As you have already noticed, his form was reversed into before when something traumatic had happened in his life. He told me that that traumatic event was when his mother died." Izumi nodded, confirming the information. "Who is this Alphonse?"

"Um, it's Edward's little brother."

"I see. Well, when Alphonse died, Edward's anger caused him to release his inner powers and he transformed into a Noah."

"A Noah?"

"It's a super human." Izumi's eyes widened. "Their skin color is dark like this, they have black diamond-like stars on their foreheads," Cross lifted Edward's bangs to show her. "And the last thing, they all have amber colored eyes."

"What are they?"

"They're humans with abnormal powers. They are the exorcists' enemy. I am an exorcist but, Edward seems to be a different case here..." Izumi nodded and looked at Edward.

"I'll tell you one thing...Edward won't kill any human."

"Yes, I know. But Akuma are different. They're human souls that are used as a weapon against the human race. They are created when someone tries to call another ones soul back to the earth. Only the Earl is capable of making Akuma though."

"I see..."

"So, now there's something I want you to tell me about."

"What's that?"

"I want to know everything about Edward's past."

**Kohaku The Otaku: Yeah, I know, but it had been like awhile since he'd seen Allen and I guess Edward reminded him of Allen :) Hehehehehehe...**

**Authoritorian Ruler: Er, I can try since I actually write this story during school, maybe if I get more reviews I can update more chapters faster because I've already gotten the chapters written until around 6**


	4. Chapter 4

Once Cross knew all about Edward's past, he escorted Izumi out of the country with precaution. He left a note for Edward, just in case he woke up, saying that he was getting her to safety and to stay in bed until he got back. Edward woke up and barely read past the first sentence before falling asleep again. The next time Edward woke up, Cross was in the kitchen trying, and failing, to make dinner. If Edward didn't know any better, he'd say that Cross was trying to burn the house down and kill him in his sleep. Edward yawned and pushed a stool by the stove and took control.

"Uh...thanks?" Edward just nodded and rested his eyes while stirring the soup. "Edward, after dinner, we'll infiltrate a base. At this base, we will go inside a different world to see if we can save it before it's destroyed. It lets you travel across the world in merely seconds. All you have to do is walk to the right destination and then leave the world. That simple." Edward nodded, adding in ingredients as he listened to Cross.

"Okay, is anyone in the world?"

"I think maybe Allen and some of his friends are." Edward stopped stirring. _Allen...hm, so I'll get to meet him? _Cross watched as Edward zoned out. "Hello? Edward?" Cross waved a hand in front of Edward's face. Edward shook his head.

"What?" Edward looked down.

"Oh, right, okay." Edward was starting to get excited. It only took Cross a few days to escort his teacher out of the country and that was all the time he needed to recover. He needed some action and this was his perfect chance. He hurried and served Cross' soup and impatiently ate. After they finished, Cross took their bowls and placed them in the sink. They needed to be done with this as soon as possible. They readied up and left the house in a hurry. Just as Cross and Edward were far enough, the building exploded.

"We've got to hurry." Edward nodded and followed. Cross disguised himself as some skull body with a cloak and told Edward to wait and watch. Edward did so and watched Cross single handily take out all of the opposing forces. He heard them mention the Millennium Earl's name, but hoped he was just dreaming. Cross took Edward and they had both gone inside 'The Ark.' Once everything faded back, Edward heard yelling but it suddenly stopped. He blinked and examined the boy that Cross had just caught.

"Grave of Maria...that means." Allen's face contorted to something unpleasant. Edward giggled at him. "Nice to uh, see you again..."

"What's with the happy face? Shall I drop you?" Cross dropped him and he landed on the ground. Edward watched as Allen just sat there like an idiot. Edward sighed and face palmed. Cross threw him all the way across the ruins.

"Idiot pupil. And you! Get your ass away from here, you're in the presence of something beautiful!" Edward sweat dropped and looked at Lavi apologetically. Edward hopped down from the 'Grave' and wandered over to Lavi. "EDWARD!" Edward squeaked and flinched. He looked at Cross.

"Yes, Master?"

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT FILTH. I only want clean things near me!" Edward sweat dropped. He walked over to Lavi anyways, not really understanding Cross' antics.

"Who're you?" Lavi asked. Edward held his hand out and opened his mouth to speak.

"Edowado." Edward froze and looked up into the sky. Cross started mumbling things that Edward couldn't hear because he was too far away.

"That sounds like...but he's..." Lavi narrowed his eyes at Edward. "Tyki..." Cross stuck his hand out and begun to mutter.

"How do you know-" Lavi stopped speaking when Maria had come out of her grave. Edward grabbed Lavi's hand and dragged him over to where Allen and the rest of his friends were. "A hymn?" Allen informed them all of what the Grave of Maria was. Edward left to his master.

"Hey wait!" Allen tried to stop Edward, but Edward got there first.

"Edward! What are you doing here?! You were supposed to stay with the others!"

"But-"

"Go now!" Edward glared at him.

"I..." Cross' eyes widened and before Edward knew it, he was hit by Tyki and slammed into a rock past the invisible curtain. Cross took out his firearm. Edward's skin began to change. The exorcists' eyes widened. "I can still help..." Edward said to himself. General Cross used Maria to disguise himself and Edward clapped his hands to transform his automail blade. "Miyuki!" Edward's golem flew at him and caught a hold of his cloth with it's spiked feet. It threw Edward at the Noah and Edward fought in midair with him. The others were surprised that the Noahs were fighting and that Edward was landing hits at such a young age.

"He is a Noah..."

"Master Cross!" Edward yelled. Cross sighed and appeared with Maria, who started to sing. Tyki clawed Edward to the ground and Edward landed with a resounding crack. Cross aimed his gun at Tyki for one last blow but the ground blew up. Edward pushed himself up off the ground and watched as the Millennium Earl. "Earl..."

"Now, now, Edowado, what are you doing, working with the exorcists? We should have the kids leave this battle." the other side of the ruins blew up. "You don't look so good Edo." Edward blocked blows from rocks. Allen screamed in anger and the Earl broke the rocks they were on.

"Allen..." _Just like that Allen brat is now. _Edward stood up with all his might and ran towards the others.

"Edward!" Cross yelled, but Edward wouldn't listen. He couldn't see anymore people leave. Allen was holding Lenalee up by a thread. Edward jumped down onto a rock. The rock began to crumble and Edward stuck his right arm in the rock and it was dragged down around Allen's level. Edward drew a transmutation circle in the rock and it formed a hand and scooped the two of them up. Edward jumped onto the hand, staring at his injured automail that was mutilated. Edward jumped across rocks towards the Earl, where Cross was aiming his gun.

"Wait!" Allen tried to stop him.

"Edward don't come any closer!" Edward stopped. "You've already disobeyed me twice, don't do it again." Edward grit his teeth.

"Indeed, you are becoming a lot more pesky. I expected you to try and receive information from Cross, but that doesn't look like it's happening. Maybe if you just disappeared...altogether." The Earl sent an evil look Edward's way and threw Lero as fast as he could. Edward hadn't realized that he was right in front of the edge. And with that, Edward had fallen. His golem was confused and landed on Cross' hat with Timcanpy. It was all dark for Edward, he couldn't see, or even feel anything for that matter.

"This is getting interesting." they all fought while Edward was somewhere unknown to the world

_It's so dark. _Edward couldn't move. Where was he? Did he fall? Was he dead? He didn't know. Before he knew it, though, he heard a soft melody playing. He felt his body moving along with some other piece of ruin. He opened his eyes and saw the bright blue sky. Edward sat up and looked around. The Ark...what was it doing here? Edward stood up and listened to the beautiful melody while walking around, in search of his master. All he heard was some kid screaming about food.

"ALLEN!" Edward followed the sound of the voice and found Lavi. "Oh hey it's you." Lavi said before starting to scream out food names again. Edward walked over to some random building and sat down and rested against it. Edward stood up and followed Allen and Lavi around. Allen would certainly lead him to his master.

"I'm checking that right now." Allen opened a door and began to walk out.

"Wait, I wouldn't-!" Edward sweat dropped as Allen took everyone down with him. Choaji was the only one holding them up. Edward walked over to help. Choaji's Innocence came just in time to save them though. He looked up at Edward.

"AH! A NOAH!" Choaji pointed and Edward backed away, a bit shocked. Allen looked at Edward's arm.

"You're here too..." a golem landed on his shoulder.

"Miyuki...are you alright?" Edward asked as he pet her head. She snuggled into it. Edward froze as he felt an overwhelming sensation pressuring his body. He hugged himself in hopes to stop the pressure but fell to his knees.

"Noah...hey, are you okay!?" Allen was beside Edward, who started to feel himself expand. Everyone was speechless and stared at him. They all stared.

"What are you..." Edward's voice was no longer squeaky. He looked down at himself and saw that he was back to normal. "Hey...well, what do you know. I'm back to normal again."

"WAAAH THAT LITTLE KID JUST GREW UP!" Choaji pointed an accusing finger at Edward. Edward's clothes were like his old ones with a few exceptions. His coat was white with a golden Flamel on the back. He had white pants and white jacket lined with gold. The colors reminded him of Miyuki. Something perked in Edward's brain. _That **little **kid just grew up! _

"WAIT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!" Edward screamed at the new Accommodator. Lavi sweat dropped.

"He's worse than Allen." Lavi and Kanda began to mope over the loss of their weapons. Edward laughed at them and they all rushed to Lenalee's aide, who was apparently alone with Cross. Edward was unsteady about seeing him.

"Master Cross!" Edward ran over to him. Cross blinked.

"Who're you?" Edward hung his head.

"Can't you tell? It's me, Ed?" Cross' jaw dropped. He glared at Edward and raised his hand. Edward closed his eyes tight for a minute before opening them.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your hair down?! And now look! That filthy Lavi has gotten you filthy! I told you to stay away from him!" They all laughed. "And hey, Edward. Don't worry about the violence, I'm not going to be like your old Master." both Cross and Edward made an uneasy face. "She was so scary."

"Indeed."

**XxsunrisebluesunsetxX: haha, I check my inbox everyday XD**

**Kohaku The Otaku: Haha, I guess I'll update everyday IF I have a chapter already done. If I don't, it's probably because I'm trying to update some other story like my friend was just bugging me right now, telling me to update Vampiric Love...teehee I'm trying to stay still so she can finish my Triforce glitter tattoo :D and for your question, well, she is a butcher...she was probably just getting an order -feels stupid because she doesn't know why her character is there in the first place-**

**EashaChan: Yeah, I know haha, but that is how she used to teach them sooo...er...um...-speechless-**


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they were all out of The Ark, all of the exorcists were bombarded by friends. _They're so important to everyone..._Edward smiled and watched as General Cross embarrassed one of Allen's crushes. After they had studied enough, they went to a different Black Order Branch where Allen had first started as an exorcist. _I expected them to be evil because of what Road said, but they're all so nice..._Edward stopped and so did they. There was a banner calling 'Welcome Home' to them all. Lenalee was looking at them all and they nodded. She ran at the person in front of the large group and jumped at him, enveloping him in a hug.

"Brother!" Edward's eyes widened, remembering that that was the exact scene of when Alphonse came back.

"Master..."

"What is it?"

"Aren't I the enemy? They won't accept me here. To them, I am a monster." Cross sighed and looked at the scene in front of them.

"I dunno, maybe you can prove to them that you're not bad. You see the one in the front that Lenalee is hugging? That's the chief. You'll have to sacrifice something in return." Edward looked down at his hands.

"Innocence?"

"Ah, Cross, welcome back. Whose this little fellow?" Edward shot him a glare and Cross tepped on his foot. Edward growled, making Komui chuckle.

"This is...well, long story. He's not an exorcist but he can still help." Komui nodded and Edward grabbed Komui's wrist and dragged him in the hallway.

"Do not be alarmed, I am here to help..." Edward closed his eyes and held out his hands. Komui raised an eyebrow and widened his eyes when Edward's skin color changed. Komui calmed himself and watched as Innocence was pouring out of his hands. He held all seventeen out to Komui.

"These are..."

"Innocence...take them."

"Who are you?"

"An abandoned Noah. They all think I'm dead now." Komui smiled and ordered him to follow. Edward did so and followed Komui, who was sending Edward's right arm curious looks. They went down an elevator and stopped at the bottom.

"Hevlaska." the spirit-like creature appeared to him.

"Hm, a Noah?" she reached out all of her arms and grabbed Edward softly. _Just relax. Show them that you're not an enemy. Calm yourself. _Edward told himself. She touched his forehead with hers. "Hm. He should keep them all." Komui was shocked.

"Why?"

"His power. You know of it?"

"Yes." Edward replied. No one knew of his power except himself. Not even Cross knew of it.

"Good. Keep them for that. And if you come across an Accommodator. Protect them with your life, Noah." Edward nodded and closed his eyes and reabsorbed the Innocence as she set them down. Komui clicked the up button. Komui didn't question him, but he was curious. Everyone was already in the infirmary. Edward's golem flew over to him. Edward stopped walking and so did Komui.

"Will I be able to stay here?" Edward asked.

"Huh?"

"To you humans, I am a monster, am I not?" Edward looked up. "Everyone is a Noah...they're just weak Noahs that can't take the power within. They don't have as much hatred and agony." Komui smiled.

"Of course you can stay here."

"Where is Allen?" Komui blinked.

"The infirmary."

"Show me?" Komui nodded and led him where everyone, including Allen, was.

"You're that Noah..." Lavi watched Edward walk over to Allen's bed. Komui could see the respect in Edward's eyes. Allen looked up at him curiously.

"Do not move please."

"Eh?"

Edward placed his hands on Allen's chest. Edward closed his eyes and his hands glowed a light green and his skin color returned. Allen watched him and saw cuts start to form on his skin...Allen's cuts. Allen heard a vague voice in the back of his mind. He could just barely comprehend the words. _It has already been a few days since we've been here, has it not, Allen? You're still injured, and so am I...but your life is much more important than mine. You have so many waiting for you. I have none. Your life is more precious. If someone were to come assassinate you, you would be missed and I would not. No one would, where I am from, would know if I died. Here, I would not be missed either. I am simply just a tool now. Something who helped Cross with whatever he needed. I am just a tool. You are...not. _Edward's face contorted to pain from the wounds but he made it look like he was simply concentrating. Allen's eyes widened when he realized what Edward was doing.

"You're healing me."

"No, I'm taking your wounds." Allen grabbed Edward's hands and Edward's concentration was broken, Edward's skin automatically changed to human. Blood had slid down his face. "You stopped me." Komui left to go tell Cross about Edward's ability. Allen realized whose voice was speaking in his head. He was reading Edward's thoughts as Edward had healed him. _Could someone really think that way about themselves? _Allen thought. He saw the lack of life in Edward's eyes. _Isn't Allen under 24/7 surveillance? I wonder where that annoying rat could be? _Edward almost forgot that Allen was supposed to be monitored 24/7.

"Why would you do this for me?" Edward looked away.

"Better me than you. You're more important to the Black Order then I am. They need you." Edward spotted Krory who was in worse shape than Allen. Allen eyed Edward's destroyed arm. Edward walked away and over to Krory.

"Edward!"

"Don't stop me."

"You're too weak right now. Trust me, I would know." Edward stopped walking, but for a different reason.

"There's an intruder here at the base..." Edward muttered and ran out of the room. He stopped midway when the presence disappeared.

"Who're you?" Edward spun around and saw some people in really fancy clothes. They noticed his injuries. "You should be in the infirmary, huh?" Edward shook his head. "Nonsense, you're injured, if you don't go to the infirmary, we'll have to escort you there." _These people must think that I'm an exorcist...meaning that they're not from around here...they don't know I'm a Noah._

"As you wish, then." Edward bowed, knowing that they must be higher ups. He knew a commander when he saw one. The older smiled.

"See, Howard, this is how exorcists should act towards us, seems like Komui is starting to recruit more loyal exorcists...impressive. I wonder...state your name and master, Boy." _They obviously think I'm loyal and trained right...that should help General Cross since he's been away for so long. _

"My name is Edward and I am under Master Cross' supervision." they seemed taken aback by that.

"Master Cross, eh?" They walked past him. "Nice try, Boy, but we both know that Allen Walker is his pupil."

"But..." _Hm..._ "Ask him yourself and you'll see."

"Ask who, what?" Edward spun around again.

"Master Cross..." Cross grumbled and stomped over to Edward.

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hair down?"

"Eh?" Edward felt his hair. _That must've been..._Edward remembered now. When he was healing Allen...Lavi was messing with it. Edward was so focused on healing Allen, he didn't notice. "Oh, Lavi did that." Edward pulled the hair tie out. Cross crossed his arms.

"I see. And exactly what were you telling these two to ask me?"

"How...they didn't believe me when I said you were my master."

"I see, well, let them believe what you want, kid. And what's this I hear about you trying to heal Allen? You're already in bad shape from the last battle, I don't want you injuring yourself further. Allen can heal on his own." Cross flicked him in the forehead. Edward rubbed his forehead.

"Healing?" the people Edward was talking to awhile ago turned around. Edward noticed a glint in Cross' eye.

"Yes, that is Edward's power. He can heal. Well, actually, he can take others' wounds away from them and they apply to himself. For example: Allen had a cut right here, I'll bet you he doesn't anymore." Cross wiped the blood off of Edward's cut. Edward narrowed his eyes. Why would the General be telling him this? "He can also absorb many Innocence but he only uses one. The others are for storage, or safekeeping." _Maybe he's trying to prove to them that I'm his 'student.' _

"Interesting indeed. I believe it's time for you to take Allen to lunch, eh Howard? Shouldn't you be watching him 24/7?"

"Yes, I'm sorry sir, but, as you can tell, Cross is not near him."

"Edward, go play somewhere." Edward growled.

"I'm not a little kid, ya know." Edward stomped off. Edward got a safe enough distance and unfolded the paper that Cross had sneakily slid in his hand during the conversation.

_Allen is in suspicions of being the 14th and personally connected to the Millennium Earl._

"Why would they suspect him, I wonder." Edward remembered the lullaby that he heard. He also heard Allen's voice. _That could be why..._Edward walked around and came upon the lab where they were inspecting the egg. "I wonder if they'd let me help..." Edward hopped over the sign with no effort at all. He tapped Reever on the shoulder.

"AH! Who are you?" Reever nearly peed his pants and Edward chuckled.

"I'm one of Allen's...companions. I'm under Master Cross' supervision." Reever placed a hand over his heart.

"Jeez, you scared the hell out of me. So what are you here for?"

"I want to help." Edward smiled. It felt as if something was being stabbed through him. The feeling from before returned. The intruder was back. Edward swiftly spun around and his eyes widened. One of the scientists were being stabbed in the shoulder by the one and only: Lulubell.

**Kohaku The Otaku: It wasn't a problem at all, literally ^^ -sigh- I forgot all about updating today too because my friend was over and she distracted me TT^TT so yes, I'm updating at Midnight when I should be sleeping because of school tomorrow...it's sleeting right now...maybe we can get off easy with a 2 hour delay? Our schools don't ever cancel TT^TT no fair...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ow...my aching head...going to burst...hurting so bad...oooooooowwwww...is this Karma? Heehee...Alma Karma...such a cruel -shuts up- anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D -is still reading the manga- Btw guys, what am I supposed to do if I'm waiting for the manga to upload O_O I know! Fillers! Heehee...maybe I should put in some moments of Master Cross and Edward traveling together LOL that'd be hilarious. Anyways, continue forth!**

Edward didn't know Lulubell as well as he knew the others. He'd only seen her from time to time and she never even spared him a glance. _Meaning, she doesn't know that I'm a Noah either..._Edward saw the scientist fall. He had to save him. He had to get to Lulubell and stop her from retrieving the egg. A black wall covered up the exit. Edward felt all the scientists' terrified. The entire hall was quiet. _This must've been who I felt! _Suddenly, Akuma started swarming out of the black wall, known as the new ark. "Crap...this isn't good."

"You're training under General Cross aren't you?! Why don't you attack." Edward grit his teeth.

"My specialty is healing, not fighting...but..." Edward clapped his hands and placed them on the beat up automail to somewhat restore it. The Innocence slightly powered up his automail but not enough. Edward would've told the Akuma to leave, but then that would give away that he was a Noah. One by one, the Akuma were injuring the scientists but...they wouldn't kill them. One of them had slashed through Edward, who had already been weak in the first place. _Damn, if this keeps up, I'll be gone for sure!_

"I wonder who that brat is. He obviously isn't an Exorcist." Lulubell watched as Edward tried throwing himself in front of others that were being attacked. Lulubell was quite furious. Some of them were starting to hide. She transported down there herself and snatched him by the throat and held him up. "Who are you?" Edward tried kicking at her but she threw him across the room and into a wall. She stabbed him with her whip. "Answer me." Edward had to do something, but what? All he could do was heal...

"MIYUKI!" the golem flew towards Lulubell and whacked her with it's tail, planting a small cut on her face. The Noah yanked her whip out and stumbled back in shock. Miyuki landed on his shoulder. Lulubell wasn't very satisfied. Edward could no longer hold his human form and his Noah's skin appeared. Road had only taught Edward how to manage his human form for just a little while, after all. Lulubell's eyes widened.

"You're a Noah..." she glared. "Why are you betraying Master Earl?" Edward smirked.

"He isn't my master. Marian Cross is my master." Edward ran at her with the intention to kill. True, Edward would never kill anyone but this was a different story. He knew he couldn't beat her at all, but maybe, maybe he could damage her.

"Tch. Fool." Lulubell extended her hand at Edward, which confused him at first. Miyuki bit Edward's shoulder to warn him, but to no avail. He was on the right shoulder. Edward felt the air knocked out of him and he hit a wall. He felt pain cut his lower abdomen and looked down to see a claw pierced through him. He coughed up blood and hung his head. His entire body relaxed on it's own and the Akuma backed away, causing Edward to fall to the ground. He felt himself passing out. Sooner than he wanted, he had fallen unconscious.

* * *

_It was so dark. Where was he again? He couldn't remember anymore._

"Brother!" Edward opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Lenalee hugging her brother in happiness, just as Alphonse did to him. Alphonse...

"_Brother!" Edward saw another scene that Alphonse was hugging him. Everyone was so happy. They were all smiling...after all that had happened...it all came down to this..._

"_We'll welcome you with open arms!" another memory. All the faces of his Noah Brothers and Sisters flashed before him, including Road. Road was like his master too, wasn't she? She taught him everything...but only everything about the Akuma and the Noahs. _

"_Why am I still alive?" Edward asked himself. He looked up into the dark abyss and saw many pictures floating around him. "Alphonse...Winry...Granny...Havoc...Fuery...Falman...Breda...Hawkeye...Ling...Lan Fan...Fu...General...everyone. What is the meaning of this?" Edward could hear the lullaby playing over and over in the room. He looked and saw a previous memory of him and Road._

_"Road, what if they don't like me?" the little version of himself asked. Road smiled._

"_We're your family. We won't care how weird you act. Trust me...just be yourself." **Myself? But who am I? I am merely a weapon now...right? **_

"_It's hard to believe that he's a dog of the military when he sleeps." Edward looked at yet another memory._

_"Brother won't say it, but, we are both thankful to you." **Why do I fight? Who am I? **_

"_From this day on, you are Fullmetal. The Fullmetal Alchemist." _

"_Brother, you should be nicer to the Colonel, he's done so much for us!" **Who am I...?**_

"_Drop by and have dinner with us sometime!" **Who am I?**_

"_What's this? A little girl in the alley?" **Who am I?!**_

"_My names Edward Elric, nice to meet you Allen." **I...I'm Edward Elric. But who is he? Why do I fight?**_

"_Hey, Edward? The names Fuery. I hear all about you from the Colonel...I'd like to know...why do you fight so hard?" Memory Edward smiled at him._

"_I fight to protect the ones who are important to me." **The ones who are important to me...**Cross appeared over others that he had lost. So did Allen, Lavi, and even Lenalee, even though he didn't know her as much. **I fight to protect the ones who are important to me...I am...Edward Elric.**_

* * *

Edward opened his eyes and saw General Cross and the other Generals in a far off distance, fighting the Akuma. He also saw Allen. Edward used one of the Innocence's power. I'm sorry...Hevlaska...the Innocence shattered and Edward was fully healed. Another absorbed into his arm and it glowed and transformed into a much larger glowing blade.

"I fight to protect the ones who are important to me." Edward whispered and a rock hit him on the head. Edward growled at the stupid rock and started to slash Akuma at random. He was new to this exorcist thing, and he was really only using the Innocence to power himself up, so he wasn't the best in the world. If it weren't for Izumi, who had taught him to fight, he'd probably be dead now.

"Edward..." Allen saw Edward fighting Akuma too. Allen began to fight as well. General Cross shot at the Akuma with his Judgment gun. His gun was pointed at an Akuma and he recognized Edward, who was also fighting.

"What's he doing here...?" General Cross wondered before shooting the bullet. The Akuma was destroyed and he heard Edward scream. He directed his gun onto the Akuma and froze.

* * *

"_Alphonse was Edward's little brother. He was always kind and Edward blamed himself for Alphonse's body. Alphonse was his world. The only family he had left." Izumi handed Cross a photo that was taken when Alphonse was in a better condition when he got his body back. Him and Edward were hugging. _

"_But...Alphonse is..."_

"_Dead. I know. Edward will probably never be the same again. Alphonse shouldn't have died. I remember once when the boys were staying with me, I overheard a conversation. Edward was apologizing for being such a bad brother to Alphonse. Alphonse would tell him that it wasn't his fault and he was the best brother anyone could ask for." Tears dripped down Izumi's face. _

An evil-like laughter rang.

"What's the matter, Brother? Aren't you happy to see me?"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY! You guys love me and you know it! :D **

**XxsunrisebluesunsetxX: Yeah, I'm a fan of them ;P Not when they're used on me though -_-**

**CrazySarahify: Yes, be satisfied by this holy-hell chapter! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Goin to da mall :D I'll finally be able to ride up and down the escalators! ;D my mom always told me no TT^TT has anyone else wanted to do that?**

**More Reviews = Ed gets less torture ;P (I'm so cruel teehee!)**

Edward didn't reply. He never did find out what ever happened to Alphonse's body...the Earl must've made him into an Akuma...so this was Alphonse's soul and body...but it still wasn't him. _I've already soul bound you once, Al, I'm not going to let it happen again...especially as a cold blooded killing machine. _Alphonse's wicked grin grew and he twisted the blade. Edward grit his teeth.

"That's...Edward's Brother...but how?" Allen looked at Cross and back at Edward.

"Edward's brother?"

"Yes, Izumi said that he died...but someone must've had to try and bring him back. This makes no sense."

"Someone...but then his brother would be inside someone else's body."

"Edward! That isn't your brother! He's an Akuma!" _I know that, Master Cross. _Edward looked pitifully up at Alphonse's wicked smile. _That definitely doesn't belong on your face. _

"Al..." Edward hugged the Akuma to his chest, making the blade go deeper. "I'm sorry." Edward's mutilated right arm blasted through Alphonse's body. The Akuma began to fade away. Edward swore he could hear his brother's voice apologizing to him.

"Thank you..." Edward stood his ground, even as the blade disappeared. Edward was too injured for this...he could no longer fight. He was a broken weapon now. Allen helped Edward over to a wall, that was a little too close to the skulls for comfort. It was the only safe place for him though.

"Sorry, Edward, there's no where else to put you. Stay here, please." Edward nodded. There was nothing else he could do. He couldn't even watch. Miyuki landed on Edward's shoulder and licked the blood off his face. Allen sighed and retreated back to the battle. _So many are dying, and I can't do a thing. _Edward's eyes closed for a brief second.

_Thank you..._

Edward opened his eyes fiercely and looked around. All he did was shut them for a moment...when did all of these Akuma stop then? Edward was being pulled up by Miyuki's paws. Edward put his hand on an object and pulled himself up. There was a man in a lab coat ahead of him. Edward watched as one of the skulls had thrown him beside him. Edward watched as the scientist tried to reach out his hand to the skull.

"Tapp..." there was a movement behind him. Edward looked slowly behind the scientist and saw an Akuma emerging from the eye of a monster. He was thrown off but a sense of protection had come over him. Edward grabbed the scientist that Edward remembered was stabbed by Lulubell, and pulled him away from the Akuma. "You..." Edward jumped away with the scientist in his arms.

"You were just about to be killed." Edward murmured hoarsely.

"Oh...thank you...but...Tapp."

"He's long gone."

"Johnny!" some others ran over and Johnny pointed at the skull.

"Tapp."

"Secure those skulls!" one of them ordered.

"No!" Edward yelled at them. "Get out of here, there's an Akuma!" It was too late though, the Akuma had already risen out of the body and attacked them all, grabbing them all with it's hands.

"Stop..." Johnny muttered at the Akuma as it slammed everyone around. Edward watched, horrified at all the blood. He had to help...but how? _I could use Alchemy...but it's impossible for me to kill it...maybe I can stall it? _Bak had surrounded it with a barrier. Edward saw a hand slime it's way behind him.

"WATCH OUT!" Again, Edward was too late and it grabbed the man and threw him to the ground. Blood was spread everywhere. "Stay here." Edward whispered to Johnny. Ed clapped his hands weakly and placed them on the ground. The ground shifted just a little, but enough for him to slide his way over to the nearest person, Bak. "You can't die...no more death...no more." Edward whispered and placed his hands on Bak and felt searing pain enter throughout his body. He grounded his teeth in pain.

"You're a...what are you doing?" Edward opened his wet glazed eyes and looked down at Bak.

"Don't speak..."

"You're injured..."

"Be quiet."

"You, Boy, stop healing him! You're only damaging your life further. Keep this up, and you will die." an old man appeared by his side.

"I don't care." the old man laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop. I'll handle the rest. You should rest easy now, Allen's fighting for us all." Edward's hands stopped glowing and his body grew limp.

"Bookman...he's a Noah...then why?"

"He's on our side." Bookman informed and laid Edward down. Edward stirred.

"Level 4..." Edward whispered.

"We know..."

"Stop...Level 4...stop..." Edward whispered.

"It can't hear you." Bookman sighed and attended to his wounds.

"It will destroy us...everything..." Allen's screams echoed around them just as the Level 4 started to scream too, Edward did the same. For a blink of a minute, the Akuma stopped, hearing Edward's scream. Before he knew it, he was surrounded in flames. But, why wasn't he burning? Did he pass out again? Just how much time had passed this time? Edward tried to sit up, but he was pushed down by Bak.

"Stay there."

"What...happened?"

"You were unconscious. Don't worry, it's all okay now."

"Allen..."

"He's alright too, him, Cross, and Lenalee defeated the Level 4."

"Good..." Edward closed his eyes. All he could feel was pain and most of it was coming from his right arm. "I hope I didn't damage my nerve system..." Edward wondered aloud. Bak looked down at Edward's right arm. It looked sickening just peeking at it.

"How do you feel?"

"Pain...hurts...everything."

"Well I'd figured as much, seeing as you not only healed Allen's wounds before but also Bak's. And the Akuma that stabbed you." Bookman scolded.

"That Akuma..." Edward thought that he would die if he even tried holding back his tears. "Was my little brother...and I destroyed him...again..." Bak gasped.

"You saved him."

"Is everybody alright!?" Edward smiled just a tiny bit.

"I saved him..." Edward whispered so softly only Bak could hear it.

"Yes..." Bak whispered back. Komui came over and medics came with stretchers. They gasped, for as they lifted up Edward's stretcher, there was a huge puddle of blood on the ground.

**Kohaku The Otaku: Yeah, I'm like that for most stories. I bet a lot of people hate me now for doin that TT^TT PLEASE DON'T HATE ME D:**

**XxsunrisebluesunsetxX: It was not a problem...yet...:D it's going to be a problem when the manga doesn't update soon enough o.e**

**CrazySarahify: I'm sowwy . I needed to add in a brotherly moment! D: I couldn't just get rid of Al forever TT_TT DON'T HATE ME TT^TT**


	8. Chapter 8

**We never got to go to the mall TT^TT our ride didn't show up. Wait for me escalators! v.v **

Edward couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel warmth, cold, or pain. He opened his eyes, a bit confused. Shouldn't he be in major pain right now? Wait...he fell unconscious again, didn't he? But who knows how long this time. Edward was starting to get sick of passing out. He needed to know what was going on. Edward looked around the room and down at his hands. He forced them to their human form. _I should practice that more often, that way it will adapt to be my physical form. _Edward told himself as he stepped out of bed, not noticing the green gems that were falling out of his body. Edward walked around, not really caring where he was going. All he knew was that he was treated for his wounds. Edward walked into the science division and looked around for everyone. He laid his head on the doorway and smiled, seeing everyone in a panic like this. They seemed to be moving...

"Oh hey look, Noah-boy is awake." Edward frowned at the name. "Sorry, Kid, I don't know your name."

"It's Edward." Edward walked over towards Reever. "HEY DUMMY, WAKE UP!" Edward blinked. "Ah, Edward watch-" Reever was too late. Edward looked to his right and was just in time to see books falling on him. "Ah, not again!" Edward rubbed his head, which for some reason wasn't aching.

"Oh, no...I guess I got lucky, huh?" Edward looked up and saw Allen, who had long hair. Bookman's hair looked like bunny ears. _If their hair changed...then..._Edward looked down and noticed his hair all over the floor.

"Uh..." Edward was unsure of what to make of this.

"Don't worry, it'll be back to normal before you know it."

"I'm starting to think that you guys are only playing around in here." Kanda grumbled. Edward recognized Kanda's voice, but he couldn't remember where it was from.

"Oh, Edward...you're awake. Um...sorry." Allen apologized, sweating Edward shakily stood up, using the table for support. He was unsure of why he was trembling but he paid more attention to how long his hair was.

"Wow, yours is even longer than Lenalee's used to be." Lavi commented. "And you look..." Edward looked down at all his hair, which happened to reach his knees.

"Like a girl..." the Bookman finished. Edward looked up and glared at him. He sat down in a chair next to Allen and began to braid it like he used to. It was a bit more complicated since it was so long. They all watched him and he did it pretty fast, like he'd done it a million times before. Edward sighed. He looked up and noticed that Lavi was unnaturally short. So was Kanda. Edward started to giggle...then chuckle...then bust out laughing.

"You guys look like kids!" Edward laughed, pointing at them. Kanda grew very angry.

"At least we match up to your height now, Shrimp." Edward's eye twitched and he instantly stopped laughing.

"What did you just say?" Edward clenched his left fist angrily. Allen sighed.

"Oh boy." Lavi blinked.

"Hey Allen..."

"What?"

"You look like Edward now!" Lavi pointed since Allen's hair was tied back.

"Eh?" Edward looked at him. "How does he...so you were the one who put my hair up last time! I got yelled at for that ya know!" Edward glared at Lavi.

"I don't see it." Lenalee wondered. Lavi walked over and undid Edward's entire braid and put it up in a ponytail. Edward's fist clenched even more and started to shake. "Oh, I see it now."

"I'LL KILL YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO BRAID, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Edward started chasing Lavi around and Miranda tripped and spilled something on Lenalee and Bookman. They started to meow...that's when the chaos really ensued. All the commotion had stopped when Edward stopped ranting. It was as if that was the source of the chaos...Edward got a sudden headache and leaned against a wall. His left leg didn't seem to want to support him either and his right arm felt like someone was smashing it over and over with a hammer while cutting it. Lavi noticed the lack of attention and stopped running. He looked back.

"Edward? Are you okay?" the shouting died down and everyone started to worry about Edward.

"I...I'm fine, I just have a headache." that's when the Head Nurse angrily stomped through the door.

"EDWARD! I HAVEN'T RELEASED YOU YET!" she grabbed a hold of his arm and a cloud of gloom loomed over him.

"Damn...how did you find me?" the whole room sweat dropped.

"Look here." she dragged him into the hallway. Edward sweat dropped at all the green gems leading the way here.

"Oh...I must've dropped them on the way here..."

"You've been overexerting yourself!" the Head Nurse scolded as Edward picked up an Innocence.

"Really?"

"Yes, you were on morphine because the charts recorded that you've been going through so much pain." _Not only his physical makeup is bad huh...including his mentality..._flashes of the scene of Edward's little brother and Edward were going through Allen's mind. Something clicked.

"Wait...how do you have so many Innocence?" Lavi asked Allen's lingering question. Edward picked up every piece and explained on the way to his room.

"Each and every Noah has a special power. My power is healing, it's more effective when I use the Innocence. It still gives me wounds but they're not as bad. The Earl had given me eight and Master Cross and I had found three. Master Cross already had six to begin with."

"I see...but, Edward...?"

"What?"

"You only picked up sixteen." Edward flinched.

"Oh...uh, yeah...about that..." Edward started to sweat.

"He shattered an Innocence to restore his health completely while we were on the battlefield." Edward cringed at Bookman's sudden appearance. Edward sighed.

"Well, sorry for protecting you guys."

"You can sense whether it's a heart or not, right? But I must ask, you were in even worse condition when we found you, why didn't you shatter another? Do you have the heart?"

"No, unfortunately not, the reason why was because Hevlaska told me to protect them." Edward absorbed all sixteen inside his body."

"Protect the Innocence?! You almost died! And your metal arm isn't too good either! I can't fix something like that!" Head Nurse scolded. "Don't you know how to fix it?!" the cloud of gloom wandered over Edward's head once more, it seemed to have more depression than before.

"No...but I know the person who does..."

"Well?" Head Nurse asked expectantly.

"Well...she lives in a different country..."

"Okay? And?"

"And I'd rather not get my head ripped off." Edward said depressingly.

"Jeez, what did this girl do?" Lavi asked horrifyingly.

"You have no-"

"Excuse me, Allen, Edward, I need to speak to you about a private matter. Of course you're allowed to stay Bookman Junior." Leverrier was looking quite ugly at the moment. He sneered at the nurses to leave and they glared on their way out. They took all the others that were following them.

"What is it?" Allen asked cautiously.

"Allen Walker, from this point on, we are putting you in charge of Edward Elric."

**EashaChan: No problem, I do that all the time. So far I've done InuYasha/FMA, Harry Potter/FMA, Ouran High School Host Club/FMA, Naruto/FMA...and that's it. The only ones that are finished are the InuFMA and OHSHCFMA. I used to be so OBSESSED with FMA lol. I think DGM is starting to take over O-O**

**CrazySarahify: Now, you know there's gonna be some angst in my stories, there always is, lol. **

**XxsunrisebluesunsetxX: Um, I'm using Mangahere dot com...is it all the way updated there? Lol. If not, you should give me the site that does have them all up lol. My friend said that it's still continuing o.o**

**Kohaku The Otaku: Thank god someone understands! Hahahaha, Al doesn't exist for that though ;( He was just the closest one to Edward and no one else would fit the role :/ And that is a true fact, no murdering the author please or she will come back and haunt you! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

"Why do I have to-?"

"Because that way you both can be watched. There will be no objections, that is all." Leverrier left the room and they both sighed. Lavi and the others came in too. The Head Nurse put Edward into bed and retrieved him a phone.

"Hm, who to call first, Mustang or Winry?" Edward deadpanned. "This isn't fair."

"You could just call both." Lavi had his golem and hooked it up to the phone.

"Uh wait! Let's not do that." Lavi shrugged and unlinked the golem. Edward nervously dialed the military quarters' number.

"Hell, this is Central Headquarters, how may we help you?"

"Um, hello, this is Edward Elric, Fullmetal, I'd like to dispatch to General Roy Mustang's office."

"Fullmetal? I see, the General has been aggravated by your lack of reporting in." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well yeah...just dispatch me already.

"Yes, Sir." Edward could hear the dispatcher's voice. "General, your subordinate, Edward Elric, is calling. Do you want me to patch the call through?"

"Hm...I wonder if I should." Edward could hear the smirking in his voice and clenched his fist. "Where is his location."

"We can't be too sure, General, but his location shows that he is around England."

"England? As in out of the country?! Patch it through." the phone clicked. "Fullmetal, where the hell are you?!" Edward cleared his throat.

"I believe you already heard the dispatcher."

"Damn it, what are you doing all the way over there?"

"Er...long story."

"Tch, well, Fullmetal, where's your report?"

"Uh..."

"Lemme guess, you don't have one."

"Hey, a lot has happened!"

"You're in _another _hospital, aren't you?"

"Another?" Lavi asked.

"Well..."

"What did you blow up this time?"

"Nothing! Why do you suggest something like that?!"

"Fullmetal."

"I didn't blow anything up, promise." Allen sweat dropped. _This kid must be a real handful. _

"He kinda sounds like Yu!~" Lavi exclaimed suddenly and received many strange looks.

"Who was that?"

"What do ya know, he does!" Lenalee gasped.

"Uh..."

"Fullmetal...did you call me to get away from your mechanic?" Edward flinched.

"Maybe..."

"So I hear we've got another Noah to watch." Kanda walked in irritatingly. "You, Noah, why-"

"My name is Edward." Edward glared.

"Whatever you say, Shrimp." everyone's eyes widened, including in Roy's office.

"Cover your ears, everyone!" Allen heard from the other side of the phone.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE WOULDN'T DROWN IN A DROP OF WATER BECAUSE HE COULD BREATHE THROUGH THE OXYGEN PARTICLES, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID LOOKING SAMURAI!" Edward lunged at Kanda. Lavi was too busy dying from laughter to notice. Kanda backed away from Edward, shocked.

"EeK! Someone get him!" Lenalee shouted. An arm reached out and grabbed Edward by his hair.

"Noah, your wounds are still recovering, you only just woke up. Get in bed."

"Owowowowowow! Stop pulling my hair!"

"Well maybe you should cut it."

"It's not my fault that bastard Komui won't stop experimenting!" Roy cleared his throat.

"Are you finished, Fullmetal?" Kanda's eyes widened at the phone.

"What's up Kanda, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Allen observed.

"Wait...Kanda...Yu...Are you saying that Fullmetal is with Yu Kanda?" Roy asked while Edward was fighting with the nurse.

"Well, Yu is in here if that's what you mean." Lavi answered.

"Don't call me that, Rabbit."

"How do you know, Yu?" Lavi asked, ignoring Kanda's glare.

"He's my brother...in a way."

"Your brother?!"

**I really don't wanna explain the long explanation (because I actually have one!) of how Kanda is Roy's brother since Kanda is a Second Exorcist and all...-sigh- if you really wanna hear it, than review about it or something. Lol, so lazy, I know.**

**Kohaku The Otaku: Wow, you're so smart! That wasn't sarcastic either lol, so yes, that is the reason why. Where I am right now with my chapters, it's gotten so intense, but I need to read the rest of the manga...all the sites I use don't have them all up 3: **

**XxsunrisebluesunsetxX: WOULD YOU REALLY?! That would be awesome! You would be the best reviewer in the world if you could tell me TT^TT**

**CrazySarahify: Yeah, you betcha haha, SpOiLeR: DoN't ReAd iF yOu DoNt WaNt To Be SpOiLeD (LoL): But then again, Allen does eventually leave him to fight a battle so...Allen's a bad babysitter LOL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Man, I was SO freaking happy today. Last Thursday, my flute started messing up and I couldn't play a D, E, or F of any kind. Then, when my teacher THOUGHT he found the problem (it was a problem, but not the same one), I came back Friday and tried playing it...TT^TT it was worse! So today, I _nervously _asked him if he fixed it because I thought maybe I'd have to send it somewhere to get it fixed which costs A LOT of money. :3 He fixed it :D I was so happy. -sigh of relief- happiest day of my life.**

**Something else happened this morning. I was at a ceremony for SkillsUSA for some competitions we did. Tried my best at Quiz Bowl and we lost at that. The Medical Terminology...man, I didn't know what any of the words were. I only knew like three O_O so, I tried using my 'process of elimination' and stuff and we were just sitting in the gym, waiting for it to end and boy was it FREEZING! I was so cold man ;w; I was wearing my blue THIN scrubs D: So anyways, the speaker lady was all like "Medical Terminology, 3rd place..." and I just opened one eye and closed it...then she said my name. I was all like ._. wat? I looked at my friend and literally asked her if I was hearing things. Nope. She actually called my name. So now I have a mini-bronze medal :D fun. -_- I hated that test, complete waste of time-guess not! :D **

**Oh yeah! And sorry for not updating sooner. I came home ready to update and...my laptop wouldn't charge. It was completely dead. I have to mess with the cords in order to get it charged and I was so exhausted and I really didn't feel like doing anything so I was just like 'I swear if this doesn't work :(' so, instead of updating I laid down on my bed and fell asleep XD but when I woke up, I went downstairs to eat dinner (which I sleepily said I would 2 hours beforehand) which consisted of Tater Tots...the fish tasted...ewwies...so yeah...then I sat down and was watching some Pawn Stars thing with my mom's boyfriend and he was showing me about all these people he ripped off (XD in my words of saying it) and that he wanted to go there and stuff. Then I got a chocolate popsicle, read some manga, and remembered that I didn't update today! I was so not in the mood, but I got on the computer anyways and fixed my cords and now I'm trying my best not to touch them so it doesn't shut off on me! So, that's how my day was. :3 **

**SCHOOL BETTER BE FREAKING CANCELLED TOMORROW. 4 INCHES OF SNOW HELL NO I AIN'T GOING TO SCHOOL I'LL FREEZE MY ASS OFF TT^TT Or at least a two hour delay :3 That's good too! Who else is having snow problems? 3: my room is so cold now because of my thin windows. But that's what comforters are for! :D **

**Inner Me: Omg, they don't want to hear you just shut the hell up already.**

**Me: ;w; you're so cruel**

**Inner Me: . let's just go to sleep. The sooner you update this, the sooner you can work on your Valentines fics you're planning to write.**

**Me: Yeah, I'm going to go get some tea downstairs first! :D**

**Inner Me: -_- just shut up already.**

***I literally fight with my inner self. I hate it when people don't believe me! They think I'm going insane because I literally talk to myself in the morning...o.O Nonsense, huh? I actually find it hilarious because then I'll literally start getting mad at myself and argue. I'll just laugh out of nowhere, what the heck, everyone's sleeping anyways. -shrug-***

**Inner Me: JUST SHUT UP!**

**Me: OKAY! Wow...long A/N...sorry? Lol Oh! And the way Kanda and Roy are brothers is at the bottom!**

* * *

"Ehhh?!~" Edward and the Nurse stopped fighting. Edward grabbed the phone.

"Hey, Colonel Bastard."

"I'm a General?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I have a favor to ask of you." Roy grumbled. "Shut it, do you mind calling Winry and telling her that my arm is fucked up and I need a new one and then escort her here?"

"Call her yourself."

"Hell no! Are you trying to make me go deaf? I'll write a damn report!"

"Whose gonna take over-"

"Please, you don't do your work either way, I'm sure Hawkeye could manage just fine."

"But Fullmetal-" Edward hung up. He yawned and laid down.

"Damn that was exhausting."

"That's because you reopened your wounds." Head Nurse glared.

"Right, can you get me some paper and a pen?"

"Sure thing." Head Nurse and Kanda left the room, Kanda because he didn't want to be apart of the conversation.

"I wanted to know how Yu was related to that Mustang guy!" Lavi whined. Head Nurse came back in with the materials and handed them to Edward. Edward looked at Allen.

"Sorry, Allen." Allen shrugged.

"It's alright." Miyuki flew over and landed on Edward's shoulder.

"There you are!" Edward pet her head.

"Well, I'm going to-"

"No you're not! Your wounds haven't completely healed either!"

"Close enough!" The Head Nurse pushed him down on a bed beside Edward. Lavi groaned. Allen saw Edward scribbling words. It was quiet for quite awhile, besides Edward's scribbling. Awhile later, Edward was halfway through his report but he stopped. Both Lavi and Allen looked over to the lack of scratching. Edward's pen was strangling underneath his death grip.

"Um Edward, are you okay?" Edward didn't reply and continued glaring at his report.

"What's he writing about?" Lavi asked and Allen replied with a shrug. They stared at Edward. A rush of anger came over Edward and the pen was crushed into pieces. Allen and Lavi's eyes widened comically. Edward blinked and looked at the pen. He held it up.

"Oops."

"Edward...are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Allen saw a single tear travel down his cheek. Edward clapped his hands and fixed the pen. He wiped the tear away and continued to write.

"So how long do you think it'll take them to get here?"

"Don't worry it shouldn't be that short. It takes Winry a whole three days to build another limb." Edward continued to write and looked at Lavi in the corner of his eye. He looked around for the Head Nurse. He motioned for Lavi to come over.

"Hm?" Lavi walked over and sat in the chair next to Allen's.

"Edward, you aren't thinking what I think you are, are you?" Edward placed his left hand on Lavi's chest.

"Uh..." Edward's hand glowed and Lavi felt his body relax entirely. His bruises and cuts faded away. Edward took his hand off.

"Whoa..." Lavi blinked and looked around for all his injuries. They were completely gone, no track of any scars. "Thanks..." Edward closed his eyes and laid down. He finally finished his report, with difficulty. Bit for some reason, he felt extremely exhausted. All he did was get a couple cuts an bruises it shouldn't hurt that much. Edward close his eyes.

"Hey guys?"

"Hm?" They both looked at him.

"Do you have a library?"

* * *

**This was supposed to go entirely different then what I planned but oh well! So here's the little summary here: It's quite simple actually, if you don't like it then make up your own little story of how they could possibly be related ^-^ let's just say that Roy had a little brother, who died of an incident and was taken away to the Black Order so they could use his body for whatever. Roy didn't really mind, since his little brother wanted to be used for experiments (science freak here lol). So, they implanted memories (brain?) into the body and batabang-bataboom. Kanda is now Roy's little brother! :D So there ya have it. Simplicity = Art! :D hahaha...Deidara Cool = Art XD Oh god, I love him ^-^**

**CrazySarahify: Yeah, it's awesome sauce. :) **

**EashaChan: Haha, no problem...I love it when people stalk me :3 then I can stalk them back and creep them out! JKJKJK! I'm JK! Lol.**

**Kohaku The Otaku: Yup, they do have the same voice actors ^^ I realized that right away on episode two. My jaw hit the floor man, just like when I heard Allen's voice, who has the same voice actor as Ling! And then Alfons Clous or whatever his name was, he was a side character for architecture or something. His voice actor is the same as Edward's. -Sigh- If only there was a much cooler character with Edward's voice -dies- Then I realized when my older sister made me watch Rosario + Vampire, that that one girls other side, her vampire side, has the same voice actor as Riza Hawkeye! I think that's it...I think...I don't really watch Soul Eater, but I know there's ones there too. I watched like maybe the first two (three?) episodes of it. But I wanted to focus more on updating and with -man, I just couldn't help myself TT^TT**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize to you all for not updating! One...my laptop broke so I couldn't really update in the first place but it's perfectly fine now :D and two...well, the freaking document put all the quotes together again all into one freaking paragraph! Stupid Document...**

**So anyways! I had my laptop fixed today, but my sister was going to go get a shot and I went along with and stayed at my dads until like 8! I made a zombie snowman and played Resident Evil 5 :3 I love zombie games! So yeah...here's what you all have been waiting for. -starts getting anxious- oh boy oh boy oh boy! What am I supposed to do?! The manga isn't updated all the way D:**

"Finally we're here!" Winry exclaimed and rubbed her butt.

"Jeez, I never wanna ride a train again!" _You're telling me, it was awkward the whole way here. This better be good, Fullmetal. _Winry and Roy walked into the building. Roy heard from the supervisor that they had just recently moved areas, but if thy followed Kanda's golem, they should've gotten there okay. Roy and Winry walked up to the castle-like structure. There, they were let in by a guard. Barely anyone was at the Order.

"Hello, you must be Edward's visitors!" Komui greeted. Roy nodded and Komui sighed. "Unfortunately he had fallen comatose maybe a week ago and he's not awake yet."

"Comatose?!" Winry exclaimed.

"Well, getting stabbed through the chest with a deadly weapon will do that to you. Not to mention he's been healing others, that prat, he's gonna get himself killed. And then he suggested in reading our _entire _library. The nurse had to drag him back half-dead." Komui sighed. "He loves books."

"Stabbed?"

"Healing?"

"I'm sure he'll wake up any time now and tell you everything unless he put it in that report of his." Roy looked around mischievously. "You've probably already noticed that we don't have a lot of staff right now. We are in a war right now. It's not a public war, more secret than that." Miyuki flew over and landed on Roy's head. Roy looked up.

"What the hell is this?"

"That's Edward's golem, Miyuki, she's harmless to people so don't worry about it. She probably landed on you because you have Edward's scent." Komui informed as they walked into Edward's room. Komui nearly squealed. "NO DON'T CUT HIS HAIR!" Komui rushed over and prevented the nurse from any further damage.

"This is ridiculous, Komui! What can't I cut it?!"

"Because! It was one of my vials that spilled on him! It could end up eventually going back to it's original state later! We just don't know yet because he's a Noah!" Komui harshly whispered the last part. Edward's eyes opened, hearing the word Noah loud and clear in his ear.

"Oh, look at that, he's awake!" Edward sat straight up in bed. He jumped out, forgetting that the Head Nurse had a head full of hair in her hands.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Head Nurse growled evilly.

"Let go of me! I've got to get to Allen, stop pulling my hair!"

"Get in bed now!"

"No! I've got to-" Roy interrupted by getting so close to Edward's face to observe him. For a minute there, Roy couldn't believe that was Edward.

"Fullmetal are you alright? You're looking a bit...sick."

"How nice of you to compliment me, you Bastard. This is my original skin color thank you very much-I SAID STOP PULLING!" they all blinked. Roy walked over to the desk beside Edward's bed and retrieved the report while Winry opened up her case and took out a brand new automail arm.

"What do you mean by-"

"Just read the damn paper." Edward yanked his hair away from the abuser. Winry looked at him for a long time while she took his arm off. "If it's bugging you that much just say so!" Winry blushed, realizing her staring. Edward pulled on his white outfit and hurried with his shoes.

"What are you so hurried about?" Komui asked and Winry quickly put the arm on while he was distracted.

"Ouch! What the hell, Winry?! I told you to warn me before you do that. And Komui, I have to go for Allen."

"Why's that?"

"Because, well, something's happening."

"What about them?" Komui pointed at Winry and Roy

"Please, they're not that dangerous. Just don't piss em off unless you want the building to be burned down." Edward opened the door.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"How are you gonna find him?" Miyuki landed on his shoulder.

"With her, she's been following Timcanpy for awhile and knows his scent, bye Komui!" Edward rushed out.

"Be careful!" Edward waved. Roy and Winry stood there awkwardly.

"Huh?"

* * *

Edward couldn't let Allen transform into a Noah, he just couldn't. He ran threw the gate that Miyuki did and followed her all the way to the battlefield. He saw this girl with orange hair fighting to protect Allen and ran over to help, not really knowing who the person was. He quickly transformed into his human skin, which started to adapt with him more, and blocked one of his hits. Edward looked up and stared him in the eye and gasped.

"T-Tyki?!"

"How do you know my name?" they both rebounded off of each other. _I...I can't fight Tyki. I could fight Lulubell because, well, I didn't know her that well, but Tyki? I just can't do it! I'm sorry Allen..._Edward ran off to find Allen but he wasn't very successful. Tyki appeared in his face and Edward bounced back in surprise. "Who are you, you look familiar."

"N-no one!" Edward ran the other way.

"Who the hell is that kid?" Fou muttered aloud.

"Damn it! Where the hell did Allen go?!"

"How do you know about Allen?" Tyki appeared in his face again.

"Damn you, you fucking poker freak, STOP FOLLOWING ME TYKI!" Edward ran the other way. Edward heard Allen's screaming. He looked around frantically. "Where is he?! I can't let him transform..."

"You, you know something personal about me, how is that?"

"Ugh. Just go away!" Edward begun to think that Tyki was just trying to distract him from finding Allen, it was really starting to tick him off. In the other direction, Edward saw a bright light. "That must be him!" Edward ran towards the light.

"Your opponent is me!" Fou attacked Tyki, who was following Edward around. Edward looked ahead and saw Kanda and Allen fighting.

"DON'T HIT HIM WITH THE INNOCENCE YOU IDIOT KANDA!" Edward shouted at them. But it was too late, by the time he got there, Kanda had already stabbed him through the abdomen. "YOU IDIOT!" Edward screamed when he saw Allen's skin color changing. Allen pushed himself off of Kanda's sword. Edward rushed to his side in an instant. Allen's body rose in the air and Earl's voice had spoken out, saying that Allen was gone. "God damn it..." Edward muttered, looking up at Allen. "He isn't...no, he's still there." Edward stood up and ran at Allen. Just as his eye was activated, Edward's hand started to glow and it's power had done something to retract the 14th away from Allen.

"Bean Sprout..." Edward heard Kanda murmur towards Allen. Allen looked behind him at Edward.

"Edward? What are you doing here?"

"Goodbye~" they looked forward to see Alma trying to self-destruct himself. Edward was holding onto Allen in shock. That Akuma didn't really plan on killing himself, did he? The explosion blew everyone back. After taking a harsh beating from the rocks and shrapnel flying in their direction, Edward opened his tightly closed eyes and saw Allen.

"Allen, are you alright?"

"Damn it..." Allen muttered and his skin was starting to envelope into darkness but it went back down. Allen walked over to Alma's soul ball or whatever it was. He started to carry Alma over to Kanda. Something clicked in Edward's mind and he ran over next to Allen. Unfortunately, his jacket was caught on one of the Dark Matter's hands and it lifted him up.

"Ah! What the hell!? Miyuki!" Edward's golem rushed over and sliced Edward's jacket so he landed on the ground. Miyuki was hiding behind his shoulder. "Eh, Miyuki? What's wrong?"

"Well, you surely have grown, Edowado." Edward blinked and looked up at the one and only Millennium Earl.

**C****razySarahify: That's funny, I probably would've done something like that XD But you know Edward and his books, it's a must read situation for him. He's in a country he knows nothing about and his curiosity kills him like it does a cat.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So! I found this chapter in my doc manager! I also have one more...meaning yes, I could've updated sooner but I didn't...but that's only because I didn't know! D: Plus, my laptop is still broken and I'm currently on my little sister's! She has no life. All she does all day is go on YouTube and watch people play games and scream at them. Don't feel offended by that because I do it too but she literally does it all day and doesn't stop unless there's food involved and it's 3 am. Then she wakes up at 8 and repeats the whole process all over again -_- she's 9. She needs to get some friends or play with stuffed animals. That's what I did when I was her age! Well, I'll stop ranting now. Going to the hospital in two days, wish me luck :D This is the worst spring break ever TT^TT I've been sick all week and my body hurts all over. Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter! Like always, Reply to your reviews are at the bottom! :) don't own DGM or FMA c:**

* * *

"Edowado?" the other Noah that Edward didn't know spoke up. Edward blinked and looked at him. Realization struck him like a bullet and he scrambled back.

"E-Earl!" a wrap circled itself around the Earl and the Noah...including Edward. "HEY!" Allen opened up a gate and Kanda and Alma went through. Allen landed right beside them. "ALLEN YOU CAUGHT ME TOO!"

"Eh?" Allen looked back.

"Lemme go!" Allen loosened it up for half a second and Edward quickly jumped out of the bundle. Once he was out, Allen wrapped them up again but caught Edward's foot and tripped him. Edward face-planted the ground.

"Oops, sorry Edward." Allen helped him up. Allen once again, took off.

"Allen! Stop doing that!" Edward watched Allen leap away and started to get very ticked. Why did Allen have to keep running off like that and leave him behind?

"Millenium Count, who is that?" Edward heard a familiar voice ask. He looked back and was surprised to see Road.

"That's Edowado."

"Eh?! That's Edowado?! But Edowado was small!" Edward tried his best not to shriek at the girl. He sighed and started to run off.

"I guess my plan didn't go as well as I thought it would..." Edward stood and watched as Allen attacked a weird, crooked, black looking thing. Edward jumped up towards Allen but he saw Allen fall, completely covered in what looked like tags.

"Deactivate, Allen Walker!"

"Link?!" Allen exclaimed. Edward looked up at this 'Link' person.

"He's...that one guy." Edward whispered to himself. Edward caught Allen when he was about to crash on the ground. Edward noticed that his mouth was tagged shut. Allen spat the tag out.

"Let me go!" Edward blinked, he was pretty confused about what was happening right now. Leverrier was screaming nonsense through Allen's radio.

"Jeez, he's loud." Edward covered his ears. Miyuki landed on Edward's shoulder. "Where did you come from?"

"Where is my brother?!" Edward looked up and saw one of the Dark Matter's hosts attacking Allen. The creature was bowled over by Timcanpy.

"Timcanpy! Does that mean?" Edward looked at Miyuki. "You went to get him?" Miyuki nodded. "HE'S HUGE!" _You must come home, Edowado..._Edward covered his ears and ignored the impulse. _No! _Edward shouted back. _Leave me alone! _The pain in Edward's head was aching. He closed his eyes tightly. _Better yet, stay and watch over Neah, will you? _Edward growled. _What the hell are you talking about?! _Edward was starting to get ticked. _The 14__th__. I'll see you later, Edowado!~ _The voice was finally gone and Edward felt relieved. That was until he felt himself bounded. "Eh?"

"Let's go you two." a harsh voice resounded. Edward sweat dropped. _Great, now I'm an enemy huh?_

* * *

Edward soon found himself inside a cell next to Allen, who was in his Noah form. Edward didn't speak either. His mind was swimming with questions. What was going to happen now? What about Roy and Winry? Was Allen going to become a Noah forever? Was Allen even conscious? Several other questions couldn't quit squirming about in his mind. Honestly, all Edward wanted to do was sleep. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. Edward closed his eyes and laid next to Allen. He had a feeling that he'd probably sleep for a very long time again.

"I wish I'd stop sleeping so much." Edward laughed to himself. He already knew that Allen wouldn't reply. He was in his Noah's form right now. _I wonder what he's thinking about? _Edward wondered as his eyes started to close themselves. _I don't want to sleep. I want to make sure everyone's okay. I want to..._

"Edward..."

"Huh?" Edward opened his eyes and looked up at Allen.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"It's not your fault. None of this really would've happened if I wasn't such an idiot."

* * *

_The day Alphonse had passed, was a gloomy one but at the same time, a normal day for the two brothers. Edward hadn't gotten his mission from HQ yet, but there was a criminal outside running around killing people and Edward needed to go and prevent him from hurting anymore people. So, Edward had left the house but unfortunately, Alphonse had followed him._

"_Alphonse, you need to stay inside! Your body is still weak from the Gate!"_

"_No, Brother, I'll help you catch him!"_

"_It's not your job, it's mine. Now let me do my job!" _

"_Brother, I just want to protect you."_

"_You can't protect me in that state. Please go home."_

"_I...alright." Edward turned around and started to walk into an alley when he heard someone shout. He turned back around and saw Alphonse was hostage in the criminal's arms. _

_"ALPHONSE!"_

"_Don't move, Alchemist! Just stay still!" Edward obeyed. He couldn't lose Alphonse again._

"_Brother, run!"_

"_I won't leave you alone, Al!" Edward cried out to him._

"_Brother! I wanted to protect you! So let me!"_

"_I...I'm sorry Alphonse, I can't!" Edward felt a gun pointed at the right side of his chest. They've got the wrong side...Edward thought. _

"_You're a fool, Alchemist. Did you honestly think we'd let your innocent brother go if you listened? There are no survivors!" Edward watched in horror as a knife went through Alphonse's back. The loud resounding crack hung in the air._

"_ALPHONSE!"_

* * *

"Why?"

"Huh?" Edward looked up at Allen.

"Why are they such cold-blooded murderers?" Edward briefly wondered what on earth Allen could be talking about. Was he speaking his thoughts aloud? He must have been from the look on Allen's face.

"I don't know, that's just how our country's always been."

"Your brother didn't die in vain." Edward's throat felt sore.

"You haven't been eating, Allen." That's right. They had been in this cell for a few days now, though it just felt like yesterday. Every so often, the others would escort Allen out of the cell and eventually bring him back. Not only that, they would send dirty looks towards Edward.

"They've probably put something in it. You haven't eaten either, have you?"

"No..."

"Then don't be a hypocrite." Edward chuckled and the door was knocked down by Link.

"Allen." Link stomped over and shoved the food in his face. "It's from Jerry, so don't think it'll be poisoned." Allen grabbed the jar and ate out of it. Edward and Allen both seemed satisfied. Edward just closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, ignoring their private conversation. After awhile, Link looked over to Edward. "Is he sleeping?"

"No." Edward answered.

"You were listening to-"

"I was blocking your conversation out." Link nodded. The jar was shattered and Allen's skin recovered into it's Noah form. "Allen!" they both were at his side in seconds. Another person came through the door. Edward was too focused on being worried about Allen than him. One phrase did catch his attention though.

"The Heart is also worried about Allen."

* * *

**CrazySarahify: Tyki is an idiot XD but he's a cool kinda idiot when he wants to be C: **

**Sakura Lisel: An Akuma is made up of two things. A soul and a body. There are more people than just Ed who would want Alphonse to come back. Like Winry for example. The Earl said he would properly take care of Alphonse's body in the beginning but he wasn't specific with what he was going to do. AKA someone probably called his soul back (Maybe even an Akuma that Earl commanded to do so?) and had put Alphonse back in his original body. I just thought this was a pretty interesting theory.**

**XxsunrisebluesunsetxX: I meant the -man manga...XD**

**Mustang's Inferno: Yes! My cliffy's are supposed to create suspense! :3 I did a great job then! Muahahahahaha!**

**Roy-Mustang's-Girl: Well that's always good to hear :)**

**X Miyuki-chan X: I find this pretty interesting actually XD I was desperately looking for a name that could fit Edward's golem and I thought Miyuki was good because it had to do with snow...I can't remember what the actual description was but I believe it did have to do with snow and Edward's golem was white so I kept it that way XD **


End file.
